


Tactical Maneuver

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The element of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place fairly early in their established relationship, probably late Season 2, and is Jonathan's voice.

“Captain, I’ve arranged a simulation for those torpedo upgrades I mentioned… in the Armoury whenever you’re available.” 

Wondering why Malcolm didn’t just route the display to his tactical station, I join him in the turbolift – which comes to an abrupt halt between decks. “Damn… we’re going to need a repair team.”

Malcolm’s hand covers mine as I reach for the comm panel. In the next moment he’s pressed against me, his mouth claiming a fierce kiss. I breathe a quick question against his lips. “Security cam?”

Now I can taste his answering smile. 

“Your security chief is _very_ discreet, love.”


End file.
